The Jersey
by Lamihe
Summary: Hermione Granger dreading a quidditch match was nothing new. But the reason for her dread was. Due to a miscalculated bet, she is sporting green rather than her typical scarlet and gold. This change in attire is even more noteworthy since the proud Gryffindor is wearing Malfoy's jersey. A short romantic tale taking place post war at Hogwarts during their 8th year. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1 - The Dorm

_I have been a long-time fanfiction reader but up until relatively recently I had never tried my hand at writing. This story was just an idea that I had one day that I figured I would attempt to put to pen & paper. As of right now, I plan on this being a short story with only a couple of chapters. I have not completed this story yet so no promises in terms of updates. Who knows, maybe after the couple of stories I have started thus far I will decide to skulk back to the shadows and simply consume other's amazing fanfictions. We shall see. _

_Similarly, to all others here, all characters & story elements you recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter are the creation of JK Rowling and I am just an enthusiastic muggle with a love for stories and all things magic._

**The Jersey**

"Huh, who knew green suited you." Ginny stated with a slight head tilt.

She was peering over Hermione's shoulder as the brunette frowned at her reflection. She was dressed in her typical weekend wear of jeans, tennis shoes, and an oversized warm top but instead of bringing her comfort, the top was the reason for the deep furrow in Hermione's brow and pursed lips. Splashed boldly across the front & back was the name 'MALFOY' in large capital letters framing his quidditch number.

Why on earth had she taken that bet again? Oh right. He had goaded her until she was blinded by the desire to best the smug blonde. Maybe she could make excuses for herself due to potion fumes? No, she was overly confident and misjudged. She should have known when he had been so quick to propose the bet that her odds were not as sure as she thought.

It was the perfect storm for her to fall neatly into his trap. She had had a particularly long day, had not slept well due to staying up late reviewing for her NEWTS, and Ron had been particularly whiny throughout every class that morning. So, when Malfoy had smirked over at her saying that he could brew the class potion better than her, she had not only been affronted but also keen to prove him wrong.

She was even more motivated by the stakes of the bet. If he won, she would have to wear one of his Slytherin jerseys to the much-anticipated Gryffindor-Slytherin match. If she won, he would have to sport the Gryffindor lion headpiece of Luna's creation to the next quidditch match. Even the potential blasphemy of having to wear green in the lion section of the stands was worth the potential mortification that Malfoy would endure while wearing the over-sized lion headpiece if she won.

It was a potion that she had brewed before but even as she was doing the crucial stirs she could not quite remember if she had done the correct number or direction. Apparently, she was off just enough to produce a well-done potion, but not one to the same standard as the very smug blonde. He flashed a smile in her direction after the confirmation that his potion was in fact superior to everyone else's in the class.

While she muttered a multitude of curses beneath her breath whilst packing her bag, Malfoy loudly reassured her that he would provide her with a jersey before the game. Unfortunately, he kept his promise that night at dinner when he dropped the offending jersey on Hermione's lap while he continued to walk confidently toward the Slytherin table.

"I mean it could be worse." Ginny said with a shrug.

Without looking away from the mirror and making eye contact with the redhead, Hermione simply raised a single eyebrow in sarcastic disbelief.

"I am going to attend the Slytherin versus Gryffindor quidditch match while sporting Malfoy's jersey. Yeah that will go over great." Hermione deadpanned.

Ginny flopped on her bed with her feet snug in her mud caked quidditch boots hanging over the edge.

"Hey if anyone should be mad it should be me. I mean here is my best girlfriend decked out in the colors of the enemy. This is grounds for us to have a falling out." She stated with a casual laugh. "But really. You are worrying too much 'Mione, we all know you lost a bet so even with as many complaints as you hear it is really directed towards that slippery snake Malfoy."

Ginny swung herself off the bed, smoothing her uniform out somewhat while double checking that she had all her gear.

"Well I will leave you to your hair and overthinking. I'll head to the common room to again remind our fellow Gryffindors of your lost bet and to threaten to hex them if they give you too much trouble. Don't be too long!" Ginny shouted over her shoulder while already out of the dormitory door.

Hermione sighed and considered this while trying to determine what could be done with her rather uncooperative hair.

Typically, she preferred to put it in a braid with a hat both to tame her hair in the windy pitch and to stay warm. Not today however. Hermione spelled her curls into fairly tame curls and shook it out letting it spill down her back and shoulders. With how long her hair had become it nearly obscured the name on both the front and back of the jersey. With her mane down it provided a little form of rebellion whilst still complying with the punishment of the bet. Plus, with the large mass of curls framing her face and shoulders she very much embodied her beloved house's mascot. With a smirk at her slight opposition, she turned away from the mirror and started her long trek to the pitch with her friends all garbed in scarlet and gold.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Stands

_Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Here is another chapter as a little thank you. _

_Again, all characters & story elements you recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter are the creation of JK Rowling and I am just an enthusiastic muggle with a love for stories and all things magic._

**The Jersey**

Damp, windy, cold.

Hermione was the trifecta of miserable. Begrudgingly huddled in the offensively green jersey, she openly pouted.

"I mean really. Let's all play complicated keep away with flying projectiles and a hefty dose of danger. That definitely sounds like good clean fun.", Hermione grumbled.

Neville chuckled while sitting next to her and Luna dreamily smiled and leaned into Hermione's shoulder regardless of the Gryffindor's wild curls swirling angrily around her head.

The wind was howling almost as loud as the crowd as brooms zipped by at vision blurring speeds. Pelting rain combined with the whipping wind left identification of players to nothing more than house jersey color and identifiable hair.

Two of the most identifiable were the scarlet blur circling above the players at a concerningly high altitude and the green wearing white blonde alternating corners of the pitch seemingly scanning for that telltale flash of gold.

The green blur started to maneuver toward the Gryffindor stands whilst gracefully dodging bludgers and other players.

Pulling his bloom parallel to the stands directly by Hermione and her fellow peers, Malfoy wiped his forehead and pushed his rain-soaked hair out of his eyes in one stroke.

"He knows there aren't cameras here, right?" She loudly whispered to Neville next to her. His responding snort was enough to make the grumpy brunette smirk.

"Nice jersey Granger. I always knew you were my number one fan." Malfoy drawled with a grin.

"I just wanted to make sure to wear something that I can dispose off immediately once I am free of this weather." She responded whilst making eye contact in challenge.

She expected his grin to falter, his eyes to narrow menacingly, or even a scrunching of eyebrows. Instead she was startled by his burst of laughter.

His mirth lit up his face and she gaped at him. He looked like a different person and if she was being honest quite fetching with the small crinkling at the corners of his eyes and his low laugh that felt startling contagious. Quickly shaking her head side to side, she immediately schooled her features to be more fierce and less gob smacked.

"Well I take it that you are an even lesser fan of this weather than you are of long quidditch games?" he queried with a slight tilt of his head.

"I am not a fan of this weather, this game or this jersey. Needless to say, I am not exactly thrilled with my current predicament." She responded dryly.

"Well you can blame your brew for your predicament. Meet me at the entrance to the locker room after the game if you want to know how to brew better next time."

Hermione could not keep from throwing her head back and loudly laughing. She was laughing so hard that tears started trickle down her cheeks mixing with the droplets of rain.

"I am cold Malfoy not stupid. Why on earth would I meet you? Especially since the end of this game marks my prompt escape to a warm fire to warm my bones and to burn this god forsaken jersey."

Malfoy's eyes shifted to hers and he held intense eye contact for a moment before speaking.

"You will meet me for two reasons. Reason one: you can give me back my jersey and change into a nice dry shirt to wear on your long trek back to your tower. Reason two, you have an insatiable thirst for knowledge, and I have information that cannot be found in any book." He simply looked at her with a smug half smile.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the blonde sitting casually across his broom.

"Why would you help me? How is this advantageous for you?"

"Perhaps I need someone else's educated opinion on the knowledge I have. Do what you want Granger. I will wait for ten minutes and not a second more following the game. But know that this offer is only for this singular time. If you decide to let your Gryffindor courage fail then you will never know what key knowledge you missed out on."

"Shouldn't you be playing quidditch rather than games with me Malfoy?" Hermione responded after a beat.

"There is no rush. Weather like this always blurs Potter's glasses." He said with a smirk thrown in the direction of a frantically circling Harry at the base of the pitch.

"But if a beautiful witch sporting my name wants me to play then who am I to say no?" Malfoy said while putting a dramatic hand over his heart and looking into the distance.

"Piss off Malfoy" Hermione responded while angrily crossing her arms to block his name and to keep from throwing overly rude hand gestures.

Again, they were graced by his mirthful laughter. He laughed hard enough that his balance waivered on his broom. Reorienting himself, his eyes shifted from jovial to calculating in an instant.

"I'll catch the snitch and the Slytherin win will be for you Granger."

Before Hermione could think of a colorful insult or jump up in outrage, the blonde zipped off to the opposite corner of the pitch and caught the snitch winning the game for Slytherin. Over the cheers and groans emanating from the stands a very stunned Hermione could still hear his laughter.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Locker Room

_Hello lovelies, I have another chapter ready for you! It has been brought to you by my insomnia and fingers crossed there are not too many grammatical errors to indicate that this is the product of the mad ramblings of a woman in need of a quite a bit of sleep and a hefty glass of wine. This is becoming a little bit longer than anticipated but I did not want to rush their relationship too much. Even though a steamy locker room scene was very tempting… perhaps for the future! Enjoy and happy reading! *blows dramatic kiss*_

**The Jersey**

This is a stupid idea Hermione, what on earth are you doing?

Her curiosity and self-preservation were at war with one another as she made the muddy trek to the locker rooms.

Her mind was buzzing with all the reasons that going to meet Malfoy was a terrible idea. Everything from simply being isolated and potentially in danger to giving him the satisfaction of doing what he had told her.

If she was honest, she was not afraid of him despite their history. Following the war, they had not become friends by any stretch, but they had an unspoken respect for one another. Almost dying in fire and then surviving the battle can change you apparently. Even with the teasing and the bet it was done in a more playful manner as opposed to the malicious school bullying in the past.

If Hermione was being completely honest, their banter at times held a flirtatious edge. But no, the prince of Slytherin could never be interested in her… right? With a sharp flash to their conversation during the game she recalled him calling her beautiful. What on earth had that been about? Had he taken one too many bludgers to the head? Was he playing mind games?

Now Hermione's nervousness was due to an entirely different kind of unease. Did he fancy her? Could she think of him as anything more than the pretentious daddy's boy that she had the misfortune to have classes with growing up? Yes. Yes, she could.

The speed at which she came to this conclusion was startling upon itself. It wasn't as if she hadn't noticed him before. He was strikingly handsome if you were into the angular angelic look. He was even more handsome in the rare times that a smile graced his lips softening his sharp features. Plus, he was tall and built in a lithe kind of way.

It was no secret that he had grown up since their first interactions at Hogwarts. Then again, she supposed she had changed as well. She was no longer dominated by her hair and teeth but rather had become more womanly and graceful as she aged. Her hair now fell well past her shoulders weighing her curls in more smooth tendrils and had embraced her more striking features like her large whiskey eyes and smattering of freckled decorating her heart shaped face. They had both grown up into attractive adults but also sported quite a few scars from the war which in Hermione's mind simply made them more human.

Looks were not the highest priority to Hermione, however. It didn't matter how appealing someone looked if they were as dense as one of Hagrid's rock cakes. Malfoy was only second to her in terms of marks and even though his wit could be cutting there was no question that he could keep up with her. Plus considering how often she had seen him propped against one of the large stain glassed windows at the end of the library aisles she knew he had an appetite for knowledge.

The first time that she had spotted him in the library that year she had been more taken aback at his presence. He was comfortably leaning against the window whilst sitting on the floor reading with no awareness of anyone spotting him. The multicolor light cast upon and the casual position he was in made him look ethereal but somehow also more content and at ease. The following times that she had spotted him she made note of the texts that he was so immersed in. Once he returned them to the shelf, she immediately withdrew them to investigate. None of the books were remotely linked to classwork and were all very advanced. A handful hadn't even been in English. She ended up checking out more than one of them for her own perusal in fact. She was both intrigued and impressed by his leisurely reading choices. Oh Merlin, did she fancy him? When on earth had that happened? No, no she did not fancy him. Perhaps she was mildly intrigued but that was the extent of it. Period.

Hermione's thoughts came to abrupt stop along with her feet. She reached the entrance to the locker rooms but there was no sign of the blonde who had highjacked her thoughts on her trek over.

Before she could think about what to do next, she heard Malfoy call to her from inside.

"Come in Granger! I am as decent as I can be!"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione shoved the doors open and was greeted by an empty locker room with the except of one rather soaked Malfoy.

She quickly cast a drying charm on herself and without a second thought sent one in Malfoy's direction surprising him.

He mumbled a thanks whilst leaning and digging into a large green duffel bag boldly emblazon with DM across the top in silver embroidery. He leaned up holding a thick white thermal top out to Hermione.

"What's this? Trying to make a habit of me wearing your clothes?" she replied with a smirk.

"I figured a fresh non-house affiliated shirt would be welcome." He chuckled.

Handing it over he turned around before she even had to request it. Scanning around him to ensure that he didn't strategically turn toward mirrors or something equally tricky, she was appeased.

Quickly stripping off the jersey and replacing it with the oversized cozy thermal was satisfying enough to pull a contented sigh from her lips.

"I turned around so that you could change shirts, but I feel like I am missing a show." Malfoy joked with a smug tone.

Scoffing and throwing the wrinkled jersey she had just taken off at his head, he grunted in surprise and turned around.

"Thank you, Malfoy, for the dry shirt not for tricking me into sporting your jersey." She stated with sarcasm.

He laughed and his deep laugher bounced around the empty locker room.

Shrugging, he stated, "I knew green would suit you."

Shaking her head at the confidence of his words, she simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well? What is this key knowledge that you have to share?"

Malfoy looked at her for a moment and seemed hesitant. Finally, he pulled a folded piece of parchment from within his bag and handed it to her.

It was a duplicated page from their potions text outlining the potion from class but with many handwritten additions in both the ingredients and directions. The ink also seemed to show additions from multiple different times indicating multiple experimentations.

She looked up to see Malfoy watching her to see her reaction. He was statue still except for his hand. He seemed to have a slight tremor causing it to twitch ever so slightly.

Hermione's eyes widen in realization turning back to the potion parchment in her hands. The potion that they had made in class had been an incredibly potent healing potion, but his adjustments were all reflective of ingredients that would target and heal nerve and joint damage.

"You are trying to alter this potion to help with the short term and long term side effects of being cruicioed aren't you." Hermione said barely over a whisper. Malfoy glared down at his feet.

"I am but I cannot seem to stabilize it in the last stage. Since I have made this potion almost a dozen times and the first steps are identical to what we had to produce in class I knew the odds were good that mine would be more technically perfect than yours." Malfoy said in a frustrated but rushed tone.

Hermione's eyes drifted back to the potion list and sat down on the wooden bench. She had some ideas about ways to perfect the potion, but her mind was cluttered with more questions.

"Why ask me?" she said in a questioning tone cocking her head to side while looking up at him.

At first, she did not think he had heard her since he did not move. He sighed and then came to sit beside her on the bench looking wary and many years older than he was.

"Are you not the brightest witch of her age?" Malfoy joked but the humor did not reach his eyes.

Hermione reached over and grasped his trembling hand. He looked surprised and frustrated that he had not noticed the shaking until then. She could still feel the slight tremor and the iciness of his long fingers. Sighing he looked down at their joined hands.

"I have joint pain all of the time. According to muggle medicine I am showing symptoms of arthritis. I also have issues with my hands. There seems to be some nerve damage that results in shaking occasionally. My fingers are also always cold. I am not even twenty and I just want to wake up and not feel the reminder of the war with every move I make." He hung his head and propped his elbows on his knees.

They stayed silent for a few moments. Looking up through blonde eyelashes he held her gaze.

"I also know you suffer from the same issues. You have been stretching more after rising to leave class and your hands have been shaking when you chop your ingredients in potions. I figure this is a potion that could benefit you as well."

She was touched. Not only had he wanted to create a potion for symptoms that he experienced and researched with reference to muggle medicine, but he had noticed her struggling and wanted to involve her. He was right. She occasionally would have a slight shakiness to her hands, and she had a harder time being comfortable especially in the unforgiving classroom chairs.

She assumed it was an aftereffect from the many struggles from the war and being on the run. She had not connected it to nerve issues reminiscent from that torturous night at Malfoy manner. She did not know what to say.

They both sat in comfortable silence until she began looking over the parchment once more.

"I have a few ideas, but I want to do some research first. Once I have done some digging, we can set up a time to review the next possible revisions and brew."

He looked up at her and smiled, nodding looking hopeful. He stood and began gathering his things.

"Thanks Granger, for your help and for not pitying me. I shudder to think of the acronym you would create for my case considering the infamy of SPEW."

"The Wellbeing Association Trust would be a perfect name in my opinion." She responded with a wicked smile.

Again, his laughter bounced around the locker room and she couldn't help but join in. Grabbing her bag and rising she turned toward the door at the same time Malfoy did. Nearly running into one another, he grabbed her upper arms as she stumbled.

"I mean I know I have swept witches of their feet before, but this is ridiculous Granger," he chuckled. Rolling her eyes and swatting him across the chest she ignored his comment.

"Well, I will let you know the time and place once I have some more information Malfoy." She said in a rush.

"It's a date." He slyly responded, leaned down quickly kissed her cheek and with a wink slide out of the locker room doors.

Shell shocked, Hermione raised her hand to her cheek and shook her head in disbelief. She had to give it to him, he had a way with dramatic exits.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Library

_Happy leap day everyone! What better way to celebrate than with a chapter fresh off the press? Also, friendly reminder that this is rated Mature to all you younglings out there. I mean libraries are for more than reading right? *wiggles eyebrows dramatically*_

**The Jersey**

Dipping her quill into ink, Hermione could not help the upward tilt of her lips as she jotted a note across a thin sheet of scrap parchment.

'_A bit of light reading'_

Opening the comically large tome to the section on healing old wounds and scars, she slipped the parchment in so that it would still be visible when closed and shut the book with a satisfying thud.

Smirking to herself, she walked over to the aisle with the stained-glass window that Malfoy had frequently taken residence by and placed the book on the empty space against the window on the lower most shelf.

This had been going on for weeks. Following the notable interaction in the locker room, she had fallen headfirst into her research but refused to take it on alone. As she discovered books and reviewed them, she would leave them in the adjacent spot to Malfoy's spot in the library always paired with a note.

The first was a simple inquiry of _'Thoughts?'_ and they had evolved from there. Within a day or two she would find a corresponding note cross her path.

Once an animated bird shaped piece of parchment fluttered into the open crease of her arithmancy text during class. Another time she found a piece of carefully folded parchment attached to the inside of her cloak with a sticking charm. Another notable instance involved a sad little soaked piece of parchment at the bottom of her teacup.

His notes were always entertaining in their contrast. They were perfectly written in immaculate proper handwriting but always riddled with lighthearted teasing, profanity, and slang. One of the first was in response to a passage in a book talking about the benefits of adding belladonna leaves for healing. His prompt response simply said, _'That's one way to get rid of aches and pain, fucking death. Nice try witch.'_

She would never admit it out loud, but she found herself eagerly awaiting his notes. They always brought a smile to her face and sparked further inquiry into solving the riddle of the experimental potion. Plus, she could always envision his snarky tone and face as she read each message.

Tucking a wild curl behind her ear as she read, she had an idea. She quickly flipped her comically large current potions book to the section outlining the ever complicated wolfsbane potion. Theoretically, it addressed extreme strain on the body so perhaps elements could be adapted for their pain potion.

Excited about her newest discovery, Hermione hurriedly packed her inkwell, quill and parchment and quickly walked toward the back section of the library that Draco tended to haunt. She began to think of clever one liner notes she could use to accompany her discovery.

Sure enough, he was casually leaning against the window while sitting on the ground. With one leg propped up and one long leg extended, he was reading the most recent text Hermione had left him whilst leaning it against his knee. His eyebrow was furrowed in thought while he distractedly ate an apple.

"You really should not eat while in the library." She sniffed expecting to startle him.

"Good morning to you too Granger." He stated without lifting his eyes from the page.

She crossed her arms, holding the large potions book tighter waiting for further acknowledgement. As about a minute passed and her irritation grew, she huffed and stomped up to him.

Standing directly in front of him, she was torn as to what to do. Her temper wanted to close the book or dramatically drop the large book she was holding into his lap for effect but the risks to the books were too great.

With an irritated noise she simply sat down next to him and leaned toward him to see what part of the book had him so enraptured. Right as she was reading the first line of text the book snapped shut suddenly causing Hermione to squeak and jolt simultaneously.

With a chortle and turning his face toward the ever increasingly annoyed brunette, Draco smirked.

"So did you miss me so terribly that you had to find me before breakfast or were you wanting to show me that you have finally found out what the largest book you can physically carry is?" he said with humor as he nodded at the large potions book that covered her entire lower half.

Rolling her eyes, she opened the text to the section of interest. While eagerly pointing out quotes scattered across the pages and energetically explaining the idea, Malfoy's face turned from teasing to intrigued and began chipping in with his own ideas. As they both debated, expanding and constructed these ideas Hermione frantically scribbled notes in a journal splayed across her lap propped up on one corner of the book. Both leaning closer and closer to the text and her notes, Draco sucked in breath as he had an idea.

"What if we temper the potion to be chilled rather than heated like the traditional potion? The original is administered warm to that the effects are immediate, very strong and last a short amount of time. What if we adjust some of the ingredients and then find a way to drop the temperature so that it can act in a preventive way for long periods like a supplement?"

Hermione's eyes widened and a smile burst forward. "You're brilliant! That would help with potential mass production and shelf life also!"

As she excitedly looked up, she realized that in the heated discussion their faces were a mere few inches apart. His hair fell into his face and she could see the variety of greys flecked within his startled eyes. He apparently also did not realize how close they were but rather than pull away he steadily held her gaze.

Without thinking, Hermione reached up and brushed a pale lock of hair away from his eyes. Malfoy closed his eyes in contentment at the touch. While his eyes were still closed, Hermione summoned every scrap of Gryffindor courage she had and leaned forward gently brushing her lips to his. Who would have ever thought the prince of Slytherin would be someone she would share such a sweet and gentle kiss with?

After a moment he reached up lacing his fingers in her curls and deepened the kiss. A small moan of pleasure escaped Hermione's lips and she could not even be bothered by any embarrassment at that moment. Kissing Draco was like heaven and felt perfect. She had kissed boys before, some more skilled than others but it had never been like this. Feeling bold, she gently ran her tongue over the crease of his lips and he immediately deepened the kiss further at her exploration.

Turning further towards one another, the books and notes fell from their laps with a clatter and were then shoved away further as the Gryffindor and Slytherin continued to passionately kiss without a care to their surroundings.

Trying to get even closer to the handsome blonde, Hermione brazenly adjusted herself so that she was now straddling Draco as he leaned against the large window. He growled approvingly and gently ran his hands down her legs as she ran her hands across his chest whilst kissing him with all that she had.

As she leaned back slightly, she felt how much he approved of their new position from her position on his lap and froze. Pulling away from his deliciously apple flavored lips and breathing heavily Hermione tried to think clearly. This was increasingly difficult as Draco had immediately began peppering her jaw and neck with kisses and gentle bites.

"Draco, we have to stop." Hermione said while gently pushing his shoulders back.

"Hmmmm? Why?" Draco said huskily while still trying to kiss his way across her neck.

Scrambling to get some distance, Hermione ungracefully scurried off his lap and began collecting the books and notes to resemble some semblance of order.

"Someone could have seen us!" she angrily whispered while continuing to organize her belongings.

"So?"

Hermione looked up to see Draco with a guarded expression. Putting her hands on her hips while still kneeling she leveled him with a disbelieving look.

"Like you would want to be seen getting hot and heavy in the library with me? Ha." She said with an eyeroll.

His eyes flashed with anger and lust and he responded with a low voice, "Give me a bit more time and I can show you hot and heavy."

Hermione froze not knowing what to do. Could he be serious? She had been plagued by being self-conscious just a few moments ago but now she was just confused.

"Wait. You wouldn't be upset to be seen with me?" she asked with a small voice not able to make eye contact with the painfully attractive blonde.

"For an intelligent witch you can be terribly dense at times." He responded with a chuckle as she tentatively raised her eyes to meet his.

"I have had more than a passing interest in you for quite a while. So, if you were so inclined, I would happily throw you across your favorite study table and make you break Madam Pince's rule about being quiet in the library in a heartbeat."

Hermione's jaw dropped open and her eyes were blinking rapidly in disbelief. Shaking her head making her curls dance wildly, she organized her jumbled thoughts.

Her brain was screaming at her all the ways that Draco Malfoy himself was bad news and trouble. Her heart and body were both eager and intrigued by his admission. She might be considered in terms of her brains but maybe it was time for her brain to take a backseat just this once.

After a moment, she met Draco's gaze from only a few feet away.

"Well… I don't want to get caught."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise at her response and then quickly were filled by a feral passion and an accompanying wolfish smile.

Moving faster than she could even track he rushed and scooped her up in his arms while standing up. Hermione quickly laced her legs and arms about the determined blonde wondering if she had made the right choice.

Soon after he had picked her up, he quickly sat her on the top of the study table in the aisle. Quickly muttering a notice-me-not charm and a silencing charm, they had privacy within the confines of their section of the library.

Leaning over her, Draco's hair fell into his face while he pressed her down across the table. He looked down in her in wonder for a split second before he hungerly attacked her lips.

For as sweet and gentle as their first kiss had been, this kiss was all unbridled passion. Hands wandered, moans slipped from both sets of lips, and both witch and wizard were completely immersed in the other.

Hermione's mind no longer was plagued with concern or fear of making the wrong decision. Not only did everything feel so right in the moment but her mind was a filled with a warm fuzziness and she would not have it any other way.

Emblazoned in the moment, she quickly loosened Draco's tie and began to unbutton his shirt. Once she succeeded, her hands began to wander the tight planes of his chest. A masculine rumble fell from Malfoy's lips at her exploration.

Malfoy began to kiss along her jaw and move further down her body. As he trailed gently kisses and nips across her, he slowly unbuttoned her top with deft fingers. Hermione's body felt as if she was engulfed in fiendfyre at his attentions and could not help but lean her head back with closed eyes in delight.

As his soft lips lightly caressed her lower stomach Hermione could not help the whimper that slipped from her lips.

Groaning at the noise and looking up into Hermione's whiskey eyes, Draco rose and laced both hands into her wild curls and kissed her like she had never been kissed before.

With his body pressed against every inch of her own, Hermione felt the distinct press of his apparently very firm and sizable manhood. Insatiable curiosity, lust of the moment and a hefty dash of Gryffindor bravery had her hands drifting down his body to caress him through the stretched fabric.

Air hissed through his teeth at his sharp inhale at the contact. He leaned his forehead against hers and unabashedly stared into her eyes while she continued to stroke him. While keeping eye contact, his own hands slowly untangled from her curls and drifted down her petite form to grasp the soft curve of her thighs. Running his hands upward, he slipped beneath her uniform skirt and began to ghost his fingers across the front of her underwear. Releasing a shaky breath at the contact she stared into his stormy gaze.

"You alright Granger? Just say the word and I will stop." Draco said seriously while pausing his touch. Hermione narrowed her eyes on the handsome blonde.

"If you stop I will Avada you right here." She growled.

A pleased chuckle fell from his mouth while his eyes danced with mirth at her feistiness. As quickly as his joking tone had appeared it had disappeared being replaced by intensity.

He leaned forward to meet Hermione's mouth at the exact time his fingers slipped beneath her underwear. He swallowed her surprised gasp of pleasure and unbuttoned the front of his pants allowing her full access.

Her hands quickly followed his and were met with his silken length. She gasped as his ministrations increased at her contact and she began to match his pace. Her brain was becoming increasingly static and the warmth in her began to bloom more and more with every stroke.

She leaned her head to rest in the crook of his neck drinking in the smell of apples and the masculine spiciness that is inherently Draco Malfoy. Draco nuzzled into her curls in a similar way.

Pleasured shameless sounds bounced off the impossibly tall shelves of books surrounding the Slytherin and Gryffindor. Soon with a shared sound of surprise and pleasure they both were shaking with their mutual climax.

Breathing heavily, Draco leaned back from her neck and gently cupped her cheek and ghosting a kiss across her lips. Hermione blushed at the realization of what had just transpired but hesitated to pull away from his warm embrace.

Hermione overcome by a sudden shyness quietly mumbled, "Well that was unexpected."

"What was? That you could find pleasure outside of books within your beloved library or that you would do so with me?" Draco smirked at her rapidly reddening face.

"Both definitely both." She chuckled while glancing down. Malfoy gently lifted her face to gaze into her eyes with a flash of concern crossing his handsome features.

"Are you okay Granger?" He asked in a quiet tone while grey eyes scanned her face.

At his question the clock began to chime signaling only a few minutes before the first classes of the day began.

"Shit!" Hermione immediately jumped up frantically redressing and gathering her things in a whirlwind.

She yelled over her shoulder at the frozen blonde while rushing to leave, "This will be our little secret Malfoy!"

As Hermione rushed to the large doors to exit the library, she missed the hurt look that crossed the usually composed aristocratic face of one Draco Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Prefect Bath

_Apologies for the delay everyone. As I am sure you all know, 2020 has been a wild ride and not in a good way. I am hoping to find more time to write in coming weeks, but we shall see. Just as a friendly reminder, make sure to be aware of where you are mentally and how the people in your life are doing. This has been a trying time for everyone in so many ways and a simple message checking in means so much. _

_I'm sorry for any typos that might be present. I read over it but wanted to go ahead and get it posted sooner rather than later since it has been far too long since you all have had a new chapter for this story. This chapter is dialogue heavy and not as steamy as the chapter name might suggest. Communication is important in relationships and there will be plenty of steam in upcoming chapters. _

_Also, if you are enjoying this story go and check out my other story, Lessons on Cauldrons and Companionship. It really gets into what the 8__th__ year would be like after the war and it has been such fun to write. It is not Draco focused (it is eventual Sevmione) but Malfoy is very prominent and I have loved delving into his character in that story's setting._

_Enjoy the update, fingers crossed I'll bring you another fresh chapter soon and I hope you are all doing as well as possible considering the dumpster fire that has been 2020._

**The Jersey**

_drip…drip….drip…drip…drip_

Fat ink blots were slowly dropping and bleeding onto the previously immaculate NEWT studying timetables whilst a rather disheveled Gryffindor distractedly chewed on her quill.

Hermione was surrounded by books, notes and parchment but her brown eyes were unfocused as her mind wandered.

He was definitely avoiding her. It had been over a week since their little… escapade in the library and she had only seen him in passing in class and in the Great Hall. Occasionally she felt his gaze but by the time she would look up or turn his direction he was nothing more than a pale blonde blur quickly headed the opposite direction.

Hermione was jolted from her thoughts as a tightly wadded up bit of parchment hit her square in the nose. Blinking and glaring up she saw Ginny staring at her with her arms crossed sporting a determined look.

"I mean really 'Mione. You are so out of sorts. You are surrounded by books and parchment and you hardly seem excited. What is going on?"

Hermione gave her a weak smile.

"Just behind in studying for my NEWTS and haven't been sleeping. That's all."

The perceptive redhead narrowed her eyes.

"You are brilliant at many things but lying has never been one of them."

Sighing and leaned on the table toward Hermione she stated in an understanding tone, "Well whenever you are ready to tell me what is actually wrong, I am always here."

This garnered a real smile from Hermione as she began collecting her things.

"I think I will take a nice long bath to help me relax and sleep."

Ginny smiled mischievously and wiggled her eyebrows.

"It's the middle of the night and you aren't supposed to be wandering the halls. I adore it when you break rules."

The brunette laughed at her friend's approval and turned toward the dorms.

"Don't forget to scrub the ink stains off your face while you're in there!" Ginny called playfully as Hermione went up the stairs to put away her books and grabbed all that she needed for a nice long bath.

Most assume that Hermione's favorite place in all of Hogwarts is the library. Do not misunderstand, it is incredibly treasured and holds a special place in her heart but there are a few other locals that also sooth her soul. One of those other places is the prefect bath.

The sheer contentment of it always made her feel better. The combination of the warm water, the lightly fragrant bubbles and the way the steam danced in front of all the stained glass was the trifecta of relaxation.

It also helped that her favorite time to indulge in a particularly long bath was in the dead of night. Perhaps she liked the feel of wandering the halls when she was not supposed to or maybe it was the way that the sheer emptiness of the halls and bath did not feel eerie but rather as if she had Hogwarts all to herself.

Sitting her stuff on a bench near the tub, she sat on the edge and turned on the many faucets. She could not help the deep sigh that left her as she leaned back with her hands resting behind her and her head tilted back against her shoulders with her eyes closed. As she listening to the continuous gargle of water filling her mind drifted back to one particularly handsome Slytherin.

That man was an enigma. She was still dizzy with all that had happened between the bookshelves. She did not even know if her hands shaking during their tryst had been her usual residual tick from the cruciatus, her nervousness or being so overwhelmed by emotion. Plus, if you get into technicalities, they had been passionate but had not had sex. Rather, they had somehow managed to both climax whilst pleasuring the other. It was the most she had ever felt with another person sexually. Sure, it had been exciting and sweet if not a little nerve-wracking the first time with Krum but nothing even remotely close to what she had felt while spread across that library table what felt like eons ago. Even other experiences, both with others and individually, she had never come as hard.

She still could not help but blush when recalling all the things that had occurred in the library. She was wrestling with the feelings that lingered since. Yes, the obvious ones like pleasure and the sense of danger at being in public but never once during the enter encounter did her trust in him waver. She was completely comfortable and safe in his arms. This was something that she had realized soon afterward and had hoped would be a shared sentiment.

However, even though his behavior had changed post library it had not been for the better. He seemed to not even be able to be in the same space as her.

Did she do something wrong? Did he regret what they had done? Her stomach filled with shame and embarrassment at the thought that he was mortified of their indiscretions in one of her favorite places in Hogwarts. Was there still lingering prejudice for him? Was there too much history from before?

Sighing heavily and rubbing her eyes, she realized that the tub was nearly overflowing. Standing and shedding her clothes she slowly sank into the bubbles savoring the scalding temperature. As Hermione was lulled by the soothing heat of the bath, she missed the distinct sound of the door opening and closing.

Rapidly blinking her eyes open, she was startled and frozen by the sound of approaching footsteps. She was shocked to see the very blonde who had been haunting her thoughts. It was as if she had thought hard enough that he simply manifested. His face mirrored her surprise for a split second then quickly shifted to be both blank and cold. Turning promptly and without a word, he began to head toward the door.

Regardless of only having the frothy water and bubbles as cover, Hermione lurched forward while splashing water toward the direction of the door and Draco.

"Wait!"

Her exclamation was both louder and more dramatic than intended thanks to the profound echo that bounced throughout the stone room.

After a beat, without turning around, Malfoy sternly responded, "What is it, Granger?"

What did she want from him? She wanted him to stay. She wanted answers. And most importantly, now that she had had a taste of the compassion and warmth he could give, she wanted him.

Her mind was reeling, and she did not know where to begin. This was the first time that her thoughts had been so clear and focused. She wanted him and had to do something about it.

Apparently, she had taken too long to reply, and he turned towards her waiting for an exclamation. Once he turned, all he could see was how utterly beautiful she was in that moment. Her skin was flushed and glistening golden and her riotous curls were a crown from the steaming bath. Her face was turned toward him and decorated with deep gold freckles. Deep brown eyes were wide and pleading with a furrow in her brow while her lips were pursed in pained and confused thought.

His temper flared. Why was she upset? What right did she have to use that hurt look on him? She was the one who treated him as nothing more than a dirty secret. She was the one who couldn't stand to be in his presence immediately afterward. She was the one who had just left. She did not even turn in her hurtfully prompt escape from the library. How dare she look at him as if he hurt her. And how dare it make his heart ache.

Why is his so angry? She thought as she saw his face shift from controlled blankness to a pursed and angry expression reminiscent of their early years at Hogwarts.

"What is it Granger? Wanting to walk on the wild side and have a taste of Slytherin when no one will know the wiser?", he spat out venomously.

She lurched back as if he had struck her. First, she was shocked, the she was livid.

"How dare you! How dare you speak to me that way when you could not have even sparred a glance at me since the library!"

She was getting louder and louder with every word and her voice echoed menacingly against the stone wall and shaking panes of stained glass.

"You act as if I am dead to you even though I have never felt more alive than when we were together in the library. How dare you belittle that and act as if it is nothing."

She was breathing heavily, flushed and her curls were crackling with magic as a heavy silence followed in the wake of her proclamation.

Draco was frozen to the spot. First, he was processing her painfully loud proclamation. Could it really be? Is that how she really felt? Secondly, in her haste and tantrum she had stood up leaving only smattering of soon to be gone bubbles to ensure her modesty. Instinctively, Draco turned away. He might be frustrated with her, but he was a gentleman.

Hermione still not the wiser to her rather bare state misinterpreted the movement.

"Really?! You cannot even look at me now? Do I really mean so little that we cannot even have a conversation?" Hermione said as each word lost strength and her voice began to waver with emotion.

"Granger, I simply assumed that you wanted me to actually listen to what you were saying rather than be distracted by your current state of undress." Draco said in a somewhat exasperated tone while pinching his brow.

Hermione gasped and quickly plunged back into the water comically until only her face was exposed and her chin was within the bubbles.

Draco turning toward Hermione could not help but laugh at the deeply blushing brunette.

"So, you can still laugh and smile then?", Hermione queried. The blonde's laughter abruptly stopped, and he cast a tense look her way.

Taking a breath and gathering all the courage she could manage; she looked deep in the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy and asked the question she had been wondering for weeks.

"Did I do something wrong?"

There was a heavy pause while Draco seemed to be struggling with what to say. Finally, casting his eyes downward with his hair falling across his face he responded.

"You left."

Hermione quirked her head in confusion. What did he mean? He was the one who had thoroughly avoided her. Then realization struck. As soon as they had put themselves back to sorts the bell had rung and with all the adrenaline she had panicked and run to class.

Groaning and smacking her head, she turned to Draco.

"I am so sorry Malfoy. I was processing and going a million miles and minute and just on instinct left for class at the sound of the bell. I just assumed we could meet up later to talk or leave a note to meet but then you seemed so cold and distant."

Draco turned hopeful eyes toward he and saw the sincerity across her face. Nervously running his hand up and down the back of his hair he looked at Hermione with question across his face.

"Well, now that I know you ran off as part of your top-of-the-class student instincts and not because I was a dirty secret to you, what did you want to talk about?"

So many thoughts were whizzing through Hermione's head at his question and it was dizzying. But looking into the stormy eyes of the handsome blonde smiling gently at her she knew all she needed to know.

"It meant something to me. It meant a lot. You made me feel so comfortable and safe and I trusted you completely which is not always easy for me. I loved every second of it and have loved being close to you and even just passing notes. I regret nothing. Did it mean anything to you? Do you have any regrets?" Hermione said quietly but clearly.

"Just one." Hermione's heart began to sink.

"I wish I had not been so hurt and jumped to conclusions so quickly when you left. It was terribly Gryffindor of me." He said with a joking look of bewilderment and disgust.

Hermione laughed heartedly and sent a large wave toward the joking blonde soaking his clothes.

"Hey! You are going to pay for that!" With a wolfish grin, he ran toward her while she laughed and tried to tread water to get away.

Draco came to the edge of the oversized tub and leaned down. Hermione froze at his proximity and with a smile leaned in to kiss him. Their lips met in a gentle kiss that soon evolved into something more. It was not the passionate somewhat frantic kisses of the library or even the gentle kiss they shared first, but a kiss that was of understanding and exploring the other as if time was no issue. Pulling gently away, Draco looked back into Hermione's brown eyes and tucked a wet curl behind her ear.

"What is this Granger? What are we?" His eyes were worried but hopeful.

"Please call me Hermione." She said with a warm smile.

"_Hermione_, you did not answer the question." Draco responded with an exasperated smirk while emphasizing her name.

"I don't know. We definitely are no longer enemies," Draco snorted loudly at that and gave her a sarcastic look. "but we just recently crossed into friend territory,"

"I don't know about you, but that is not usually how I spend time in the library with my friends."

"Will you let me finish?" Hermione huffed, "but we have blown past the friend title as well… I guess the question is, what do you want us to be?"

They both looked at each other for the answer.

"Well, I can clear this up I think." Clearing his throat dramatically, he turned to Hermione with his chin raised slightly.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

His response was unexpected and threw her for a loop for a split second. She could only imagine the looks and questions their presence would garner. But she didn't care. She had been used to attention, not always good, since her role in the wizarding world as one of Harry Potter's best friends. She knew she could handle it.

"I would love to."

Flashing a bright smile and ducking quickly to peck her on the mouth, Draco had never looked happier.

"Brilliant. That's that then. We are officially dating."

Worry crossed Hermione's eyes at his boyish glee.

"Draco, you know this is not going to be easy though, right? People are going to be very nosy and very vocal."

"Just because you are the top of the class does not mean the rest of us have the IQ of a troll. Of course, I know that. It will be bad for both of us. There will be rumors and potentially newspaper coverage. I can see it now," He gestured his hands in a sweeping motion as if reading a marquee, "Ex death eater and disgraced pureblood, Draco Malfoy, targets genius muggleborn war heroine, Hermione Granger." Hermione leveled him with an unamused glare.

"Don't give me that look. You know that people will think of us in those terms. Plus, I am sure some will accuse me of imperioing you or using you to boost my not so great status."

"Well who cares what strangers think anyway." Hermione stated with a determined nod.

"You think our friends will think better of it? I don't know about you, but I think they will be a harder sell than strangers."

Hermione had not thought about that. She knew that if her friends could see Draco now, they would support them dating, but could they get past their knee jerk responses? She would start with Ginny and Luna and then go from there. She was already dreading that conversation with Harry and Ron.

Hermione squared her shoulders and looked determinedly at the blonde.

"It won't be easy, but it will be worth it. It might be an idea to keep our relationship under wraps for a little while until we can introduce the idea to our friends in a more controlled way. That way they can know before the floodgates burst."

Draco thought this over and squelched down the trickle of fear that he would still be a secret. Her plan made sense and was their best bet to be able to get to know each other as peacefully as possible.

"Sounds like a plan to me." He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss across her lips. As he got up, they both noticed the slight tremor to his hands.

"I am going to let you relax and enjoy your bath." Hermione looked up at him in surprise.

"_But _I will see you tomorrow.You were onto something regarding wolfsbane and I have a plan to test it out. Tomorrow after dinner. Meet me in the classroom in the dungeons by the tapestry of the green dragon. We can began brewing," He then looked at her lustfully and raised one eyebrow, "and maybe explore other things as well."

Hermione swallowed audibly and felt her stomach clench in excitement. Draco noticed her response and his eyes burned even more.

"Until tomorrow Hermione" and then he left with the resounding sound of the heavy door closing.

Despite the warm water, Hermione shuttered in excitement for their rendezvous tomorrow and at the unfamiliar but seductive sound of her name in his voice.


End file.
